Katrina Potter Book One
by amykennedy349
Summary: Katrina Potter finds out about the Wizarding World at the age of eight and she takes on the title of Lady Potter, she meets her soul bonded, Ginevra Weasley
1. chapter 1

In Little Winging, Surrey, it was an ordinary day, July 31, 1988 to be precise, Little Winging seemed to be like any other quintessential English suburban town, most people were polite with each other, though there was on family that was the opposite of polite.

The family consisted of Mr Vernon Dursley and Mrs Petunia Dursley Nee Evans, their son Dudley Dursley and their niece Katrina Potter, Katrina's Mother, Mrs Lily Potter Nee Evans was Petunia's younger sister.

Today was Katrina's eighth birthday, she didn't receive anything from the Dursleys, though Katrina wasn't expecting anything, she was abused and neglected by this family, Katrina came to this family in 1981, after her parents were killed, they told their niece that Katrina's parents had died in a car crash but that was far from the truth.

There is a community that lives in secret, a community of witches and wizards, goblins, werewolves and many other dark creatures, throughout the 70s and early 80s, the Wizarding World had been at war with a Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort, his reign of terror ended with the deaths of Lily and James Potter, Katrina's parents and Katrina was the only survivor, she was hailed as the Girl-who-lived, the chosen one, Katrina was sent to her relatives in the muggle (non magical) world.

Katrina would not just be in danger from Lord Voldemort, should he ever return, but she was at risk of being manipulated by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the so called leader of the Light, Albus held positions in high places in the Wizarding World, he made sure that she was raised away from the Wizarding World until she got her acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus planned to make the Potter girl a weapon to defeat Voldemort then he'd do away with her himself if she survived, little did Albus know that Katrina was about to discover her true heritage three years before he wanted her to.

In Number Four Privet Drive, Katrina was up early, she cooked breakfast for her relatives and she never got any presents, she never celebrated her birthday or Christmas, "you are to clean tbe attic, if it's not done by the time we get back, you'll be in deep trouble girl" Petunia hissed as Vernon and Dudley went out to the car, Petunia followed her husband and son.

Katrina sighed and got to work, halfway through cleaning, she noticed a trunk of some kind with two names on it, _Lord James Charlus Potter_ and _Lady Lily Marie Potter Nee Evans_ , curiousity got the better of Katrina and she crawled over to the trunk, she opened it, the first thing she saw was a letter addressed to her, so Katrina picked up the the letter began to read it;

 _Dear Katrina Cynthia Potter_ ,

 _By_ _the time you find this letter, then your father and I are dead, there are things that you need to know, you're a witch, it's not a bad thing, it's a gift, if you find this letter before you're 11th birthday, then that would be wise._

 _Now_ _, then you are the Heir of three houses, as far as I know, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter on your Dad's side, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans on my side and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black on your godfather's side, after reading this letter, locate the Potter Heir ring and put it on your left ring finger then tap it with one of your wands and say Potter Manor, the Potter house-elves will be waiting for you to arrive, you may be the heir or descendant of other houses but you'll have to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley, a Wizarding street hidden in London._

 _From_ _the age of 11 to 17, you'll most likely attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, normally you'll get your wand at 11, but the wands are in the same trunk as you found this letter, underage witches and wizards are magically tracked until their seventeenth birthday, however you're an exception, because we were the age of 17 when we died, the trace would have broken already, the trace will not return when these Wands chose you as their new owner._ _I advise you to see Griphook at Gringotts for an inheritance test._

 _DO_ _NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, he's the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but be causing around him, Dumbledore will plan on getting Ronald Weasley to befriend you, Fred and George Weasley can be trusted._

 _I love you so much, Katrina._

 _With love_

 _Lady Lily Potter_

Katrina was shocked, ' _it would explain the abnormal things that would happen whenever I was angry'_ Katrina thought logically, so Katrina followed her Mum's instructions, first she located a thin box with _Lily's wand_ written on it, she took the lid off the box, inside the box was a beautiful black wand with pink waterlilies on it, she picked the wand up and felt a warming sensation and know that the wand had chosen her.

Katrina then located the Potter Heir Ring and it on her left ring finger, it glowed and resized to fit her, she put the letter in her pocket and closed the trunk, she gabbed one of the trunk handles with her left hand and picked her wand up her right hand, "Potter Manor" Katrina said clearly, the Potter Heir felt a tug at her navel and she disappeared from the attic of Number 4 Privet Drive.

 **Scene change**

Potter Manor, the ancestral home of the Potter Family, was located in Birmingham, England, one Miss Katrina Cynthia Potter landed in the livingroom with thud as the trunk hit the ground, three little house-elves came running in, "Mistress, you have returned" a female one said joyfully, "i am Dobby, this is Winky and Tipsy" the male on said introducing them.

"Can you show me to my room Winky?" Katrina as the other two left to do something, "yes Mistress" Winky said and guided Katrina to her room, Winky left Katrina in her room to unpack, so Katrina unpacked, she spent majority of the day exploring the Manor as the house-elves prepared the food.

After a busy day familiarizing her way around the Manor, Katrina got chand in to some of her mum's childhood pyjamas, and went to sleep, relieved to be away from the Dursleys.

The following day, Katrina woke up feeling well rested and she got showed and deressed, she decided to do what her Mum advised her to do, and that was to go to Diagon Alley, "Tipsy" Katrina called.

There was a small _pop_ , "yes Mistress?" Tipsy asked, happy to be helping her Mistress, "can you take me to Diagon Alley?" Katrina asked, Tipsy nodded, with a _pop_ , Tipsy and Katrina were gone.

 **Scene change**

Tipsy and Katrina appeared in Diagon Alley, facing a big white building that had _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_ above the entrance, "Tipsy, you can go back to the Manor" Katrina said looking down at the house-elf, "call for if you need me Mistress" Tipsy said before disappearing.

Katrina walked uo to Gringotts and entered the building, she saw Goblins, she knew not to trust them with anything other then money, the Potter girl walked up to a Goblin, "excuse me sir, I'm looking for a Goblin named Griphook" Katrina said nervously.

The Goblin looked up, "i am Griphook, what business do you have with us?" Griphook asked the eight year old girl in front of him, "i am Heir Katrina Cynthia Potter, Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Evans and Black, I wish to take an inheritance test" Katrina said, "very well Heir Potter, if you would like to follow me" Griphook said before he jumped of the stool.

Griphook led Katrina to his office and they sat on the chairs, Griphook presented a piece of parchment and a ritual dagger, he gave Katrina the instructions, Katrina followed the instructions, a few minutes later, she looked at the inheritence test;

 **Full name:** Katrina Cynthia Rowena Lily Potter

 **Age:** 8

 **Birthday:** 31 July, 1980

 **Parents:** Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter (deceased)

 **Godparents:** Lord Sirius Orion Black III and Lady Alice Lilith Longbottom Nee McKinnon (deemed insane)

 **Paternal families:** Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Emrys, Gryffindor and Slytherin

 **Maternal familes:** Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans, McKinnon, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

 **Potions:** Lust Potions (keyed to Ronald Weasley), Amortentia (keyed to Ronald Weasley), Loyalty Potions (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger), Hatred Potions (keyed to Slytherin) and Neutrality Potions (Keyed to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw)

 **Abilities blocked:** Magical core blocked {85%} (by Albus Dumbledore), Metamorphmagus {100%} (by Albus Dumbledore), Parseltongue {90%} (by Albus Dumbledore), Parselmagic {100%} (by Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge), Natural Legilimens {100%} (by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley), Natural Occlumens {100%} (by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley), Photographic Memory {100%} (by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Cornelius Fudge), Full Seer {100%} (by Albus Dumbledore), Higher Intelligence {80%} (by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Cornelius Fudge) and Multi-Animagus {100%} (by Albus Dumbledore)


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina was shocked and angry, Albus Dumbledore obviously didn't want her to be powerful, "can you remove the blocks and Potions from me?" Katrina asked, Griphook nodded, and with a click of Griphook's fingers, the blocks and Potions were removed instantly, the Horcrux left over from Halloween 1981 was removed and it was painful.

"There is an illegal betrothal contract between you and Ronald Weasley signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley" Griphook informed the Potter Heir, so Katrina declared it null and void, "i already have the Heir ring for House Potter, but I would like to claim the Heir rings for House Black, House Peverell, House Emrys, House Gryffindor, House Slytherin, House Evans, House McKinnon, House Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Hufflepuff" Katrina said, "Very well" Griphook said and produced the Heir rings, and one by one, Katrina put her Heir rings.

After she was done in Gringotts, Katrina went back to Potter Manor and decided to do some basic Charms, though as she did find two Potter vaults at the Manor, one was full of heirlooms and books, jewellery, things like that, and the other one had unlimited amount of Galleons, Sickles and knuts.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office, everything he'd keyed to Katrina Potter had stopped working, ' _the Potter girl must have gone to Diagon Alley and thouse Goblins must have helped her remove the blocks and Potions, I can only hope that she's still with her relatives, I need her submissive'_ Albus thought.

 **Three years later**

Katrina has lived at Potter Manor for three years and after some nutrition Potions, she was now the right height for an 11 year old girl, yes, today was July 31 1991, Katrina's 11th birthday, a brown owl swooped into the kitchen and dropped a letter on to the table and flew off, Katrina grabbed the envelope and saw the red wax seal, upon turning the envelope over she saw the address;

 _Miss K.C.R.L. Potter_

 _The biggest bedroom_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Birmingham_

 _England_

Katrina smiled and broke the seal, Katrina pulled out a letter, supply list and a train ticket, Katrina red the letter first;

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Find enclosed a supply list for first year._

 _Term begins on September 1st, we await your reply no later than July 31._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Katrina smiled and sent a reply using her magic and the she looked at the supply list;

 ** _Uniform;_**

 _1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3) One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

 _4) Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls_

 _5) Two Grey sweaters, vests or cardigans_

 _6) Two charmable ties in house colours_

 _7) One charmable scarf in house colours_

 _8) Two pairs of trousers or shorts for boys, of skirts for girls_

 _9) Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or grey knee socks or black ankle socks for boys_

 ** _Required Text Books;_**

 _Hogwarts: A History by Chroniculus Punnet_

 _A History of Magic by Bethilda Bagshot_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble_

 _How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers On The First Day by Julius Gummidge_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp_

 _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk_

 _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Hilary Stargazer's Guide to the Galaxy by Hilary Stargazer_

 ** _Other;_**

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (Pewter Standard size 2)_

 _1 Set Glass Phials_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set Brass Scales_

 _1 basic Potions Ingredients Kit_

 _1 Set of Protective Gloves_

 _Quills_

 _Inks_

 _Parchment_

 _Black Journal_

 _Students may also be two familiars, with one of them being an Owl. Approved familiars are;_

 _Toad_

 _Cat_

 _Rat_

 _Pygmy Puff_

 _Owl_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Katrina smiled and went to get ready.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, he send the half-giant Hagrid to retrieve the Potter girl and introduce her to the Wizarding World, and convince her that Albus was the personification of the light.

The door to his office opened and Hagrid stepped into the office, "Headmaster, I went to retrieve the girl but the said she wasn't there, she apparently ran away three years ago" Hagrid said, that caused Dumbledore to sit up straight, "Did they say where she went?" Albus asked, the half-giant shook his head, "ok, thanks Hagrid, you may leave now" Albus said.

After Hagrid left, Dumbledore immediately started pacing, his fear was right, she had discovered the magical world three years before he wanted her to, ' _no matter, I'll lure her to me, when she gets sorted into Gryffindor_ ' Albus thought.

Katrina had used the Floo network to get to Diagon Alley, the first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, she entered the shop causing the shop keeper to look up, "Hogwarts too dear?" the shop keeper asked politely, Katrina nodded, feeling somewhat nervous, the shop keeper led Katrina to were three other girls were getting their robes, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" a bushy haired girl said, "i'm Padma Pitel, this is my twin sister Pavarti Pitel" one of the Indian girls said.

"I'm Katrina Cynthia Rowena Lily Potter" Katrina said, their eyes widened, "please don't mention that I'm famous, this fame cost me my parents, I'd give anything for my parents to be alive" the ginger haired girl added quickly, to her surprise, the three girls nodded.

Katrina finished in Madam Malkin's, the next stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium, she bought a beautiful snowy owl and named her Hedwig, she bought her books from Flourish Blotts, Katrina decided to send Hedwig off to Potter Manor, "go to Potter Manor Hedwig, I'll meet you there" Katrina said, the owl hooted and took off, "Dobby, Winky" Katrina called, the two elves appeared, "take my stuff to Potter Manor" Katrina said, the two elves nodded and took the shopping and left with a _pop_.

Katrina was approached by two ginger haired twins, who were 13, "hi, I'm George Weasley, this is my twin brother Fred" one of the twins said, "hi im Katrina, though I prefer being called Kate" Katrina said, "We know who you are Katrina, we warn you to avoid Ron, he's our Younger brother, and he's starting Hogwarts this year" Fred warned, "i know, Mum left me a letter explaining everything if anything happened to them, she said that you could be trusted, my location is Potter Manor, can any one else in your family be trusted?" Katrina asked.

"Our Dad who is the Head of the Weasley House, our younger Sister Ginny, and our older brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy" George said, Katrina nodded and bid them farewell.

Upon returning to the Burrow, Fred and George approached their Dad and sister, "Dad, Ginny, we need to speak to you in private, it's important" George said, they congregated in Ginny's room, Arthur put up a spell so that no one will hear them.

"What is it boys?" Arthur asked his twin sons, "we saw Lady Potter in Diagon Alley, we warned her about Ron" Fred told his Dad.

"She claimed her title" Arthur said, "yes, she discovered our world when she was eight years old, thanks to a letter from her mother, she's at Potter Manor, according to Lady Potter, she she was left with her mother's sister" George said.

"Lily wouldn't have wanted her to go to them at all, Albus went against Lily's wishes" Arthur said, "what do we do? we have to protect her" the twins said in unison, "rest assured that we will protect her, I will speak to Percy about looking out for her, even if she's not in Gryffindor, I ask you two to do the same" Arthur said, the twins nodded and left.

Arthur turned to Ginny who was looking up at him, "I go to Hogwarts next year Dad, is there anything I can do?" Ginny asked hopefully, "if Albus and Molly have brainwashed Ron into agreeing with this then you are not safe here, I will write to Lady Potter and ask if you can seek refuge there, teach her about our world if she needs assistance" Arthur said, Ginny nodded, "I know that you have liked Lady Potter for some time and that does not change anything, you are my daughter and I support your decision" Arthur added before taking the charm down, he went to Percy's room.

Ginny was shocked, her Dad knew that she was into the same gender and yet supported her, yes Ginny had liked the girl-who-lived, but not because of fame and money, she saw the girl in Diagon Alley at the same time as the twins and it was like love at first sight.

Arthur stepped into Percy's room, "Son, Lady Potter will be at Hogwarts this September" Arthur said, Percy's head snapped up when he heard his father's voice, Arthur told his third eldest son the situation, "I need you to watch her in your remaining three years at Hogwarts, even if she's not in Gryffindor" Arthur said, Percy understood what he needed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina was in her room when an owl arrived, she took the letter from it;

 _Dear Lady Potter,_

 _I_ _am Arthur Weasley, Head of the Weasley family, I know that Fred and George spoke with you Diagon Alley today, they warned you about Ron, I have asked that they and Percy watch over you in Hogwarts, even if you're not in Gryffindor, they will be reporting to me if Ron does anything to you._

 _I_ _am also writing to ask if my youngest and only daughter, Ginny, can seek refuge at Potter Manor, for she is not safe here at the Burrow._

 _I_ _should also tell you that there is a soul bond between you and Ginny, it can't be broken, but I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to try something to break it._

 _Sincerely_

 _Lord_ _Arthur_ _Weasley_

Katrina pondered what Arthur told her and came to a quick decision;

 _Dear Lord Weasley,_

 _I_ _am aware of the situation thanks to Fred and George, I appreciate your consideration for asking the twins and Percy to look out for me even if I'm not in Gryffindor, but I can tell you that I'll be in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, as I have no desire to be in Slytherin._

 _I_ _will let Ginny take refuge here at Potter Manor, the house elves will care for her while I'm at Hogwarts this year, as for the soul bond, it did not appear on the inheritence test, but I think you should know that your wife and Dumbledore signed an illegal betrothal contract between myself and Ron, but I have declared it null and void because it was signed illegally after my parents were murdered, I would check for love Potions in there possessions._

 _The_ _Floo address is the Kitchen, Potter_ _Manor_

Sincerely

 _Lady_ _Katrina Potter_

Katrina sent the letter with the owl and left her room, she made her way down to the kitchen as one Miss Ginny Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, "Welcome to Potter Manor Ginny" Katrina said, she smiled as Ginny blushed, "thank you for letting me take refuge here Lady Potter" Ginny said curtsying, "You may call me Katrina or Katie" Katrina said, she showed Ginny around the Manor, she also told Ginny of the soul bond between them as Arthur told them, "all it takes is a kiss to activate the soul bond, it's like marriage for life that can't be broken by anything except death" Ginny said, Katrina nodded.

Throughout the summer, Ginny and Katrina grew close, soon it was September the first, a day they both dreaded in a way because they would not see each other until Christmas, they both decided to activate the soul bond with the permission of Arthur, "i will see you at Christmas Ginny, I'll write everyday" Katrina said.

Ginny looked into Katrina's eyes and they both leaned in, their lips met, they were surrounded by a gold light as the soul bond activated, "good luck my love" Ginny said, "thanks Gin, don't worry about me, I've got Fred, George and Percy looking after me, they view me as a sister, we'll technicly the know about the soul bond between us, Arthur told them" Katrina said.

Katrina pulled Ginny into a hug, and kissed her cheek, "Mistress, you better leave before the train leaves" Dobby said, they pulled apart, "thank you Dobby, look after Ginny while I'm gone, obey her as you would with me" Katrina said, Dobby bowed in acceptance of his order, Katrina and Ginny shared a final kiss before Katrina grabbed her trunk and flooed to Platform 9.

"Hey sis" Fred and George said in unison, Katrina smiled at the sibling connection, "Hi Fred and George" Katrina said looking at the twins before she turned to the taller redhead, "You must be Percy Weasley, I'm Katrina Cynthia Rowena Lily Potter, Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter but you don't need to address me as Lady Potter all the time" Katrina said, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance Katrina, I have heard about you from these two dunderheads, this is my girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, fifth year prefect for Ravenclaw House" Percy said, introducing the beautiful black haired girl beside him, "a pleasure to meet you" Katrina and Penelope said at the same time, they laughed as they boarded the train.

"So Katrina, what house are you learning towards?" Percy asked his friend, "that's the million dollar question Percy, the Hat looks at what characteristics the founders wanted for their houses then it looks at our traits and decides which one is more prominent in us, though I think I'm leaning towards the Badgers or the Eagles, no offense to present Lions but Dumbledore seems to favour that house a little bit too much for my liking, and the one who murdered my parents was in with the Serpents" Katrina said.

"Hope to see you in Ravenclaw Katrina, your knowledge would be great with our house" Penelope said smiling softly at her new friend, Penelope made a silent vow to protect Katrina, a Ravenclaw or not.

The ride to Hogsmeade Station was uneventful, "Ron as failed to find you because you don't have that scar, which is probably a good thing" Percy said, "if you'll excuse us we must do our rounds, leave your trunk here Katrina, it will be in your dorm aftafter you've been sorted" Penelope said, Katrina nodded and the two prefects left.

Fred, George and Katrina left the train and went their separate ways, Fred and George went to the carriages, they were drawn by thestrals, most people refer to the carriages as horseless carriages but thestrals can only be seen if you've seen someone die and you accepted their sacrifice, thought Katrina wouldn't be able to see them, although she saw her Mum die, she was too young to understand and accept her Mum's sacrifice.

As for Katrina, she and the other first years followed Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper, to the boats that the first years use on their first journey to the castle only, it's guarded by a giant squid that helps if any of the students, "no more than four to a boat" Hagrid boomed.

Katrina shared a boat with a boy and two girls, "hi, I'm Susan Bones, this is my good friend Hannah Abbott and my other good friend Neville Longbottom, "are you by any chance related to Alice Longbottom?" Katrina asked Neville, "Yes, she's my mother, though she's been unable to raise me so I live with my grandmother" Neville, "she's my godmother, poor devils, she and your father are better of dead than what happened to them, yes I know what happened to them, God rest their souls, but I won't mention it unless you give me permission to, I know what it's like to not have parents, be thankful you have your grandmother, both sets of my grandparents were murdered by Death Eaters" Katrina said, Neville was shocked that someone so young as 11 knew what happened to his parents and knew of Death Eaters and what they're capable of doing, Neville knew then that the girl they were talking to was Katrina Potter, Susan and Hannah realised this as well.

"You're taking my identity better than most people woul, there were only three other first year girls, the Weasley Twins, Percy and their younger sister Ginny that reacted calmly, I can see it in your eyes, you know who I am" Katrina said, "Your parents were my godparents" Neville said, "my Aunt Amelia Bones worked with your father and Hannah's mother worked with your mother, if that attack hadn't have happened, you would have had a younger sibling and your mother would have received her Charms Mastery" Susan said.

"Your Mum was one of the smartest witches to ever attend Hogwarts, she was muggleborn but I guess that's were her thirst for knowledge came from as muggleborns seem to want to excel in magic, she was a Gryffindor but with a thirst for knowledge, she could have been a Ravenclaw, but the Gryffindor traits worked out in the end because she was brave and gave her life for you" Hannah said, "maybe I'll finish what my Mum started and gain a Charms Mastery" Katrina said smiling, "good luck with that goal, it can take years to accomplish a goal like that" Neville said to his godsister.

The first years reached the castle and were in awe at the sheer beauty of the castle, especially the muggleborns and the muggle raised, the first years hastily climbed out of the boats, Hermione, Padma and Pavarti joined Katrina, Neville, Susan and Hannah, introductions were done by Katrina, as the first years walked up the stairs in the Entrance Hall, a redhead by the name of Ronald Billius Weasley was looking for Katrina, ' _where is she, Dumbledore said she'd be attending this September_ ' Ron thought as he tried to find a girl with a lightning bolt scar on her forehead, he gave up his attempts, ' _i'll wait untill she's sorted into Gryffindor_ ' Ron thought as they were greet by a stern looking woman in emerald green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now while you are here, your house mates will be like your family, triumphs will earn you points and rule breaking will lose you points, but before you join your house mates, you must be sorted into your House, the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, we're ready for you" Professor McGonagall said.

The first years walked into the Great Hall, there were five tables, four of them were the house tables and one was obviously the teacher's table, the Sorting ceremony began.

"Susan Bones" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Hannah Abbott" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Cho Chang" "RAVENCLAW"

"Marietta Edgecombe" "RAVENCLAW"

"Padma Pitel" "RAVENCLAW"

"Pavarti Pitel" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" "RAVENCLAW"

"Draco Malfoy" "SLYTHERIN"

"Pansy Parkinson" "SLYTHERIN"

"Vincent Crabbe" "SLYTHERIN"

"Gregory Goyle" "SLYTHERIN"

"Hermione Granger" "RAVENCLAW"

"Neville Longbottom" "GRYFFIN – RAVENCLAW"

"Lavender Brown" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Katrina Potter" Professor McGonagall called, Katrina walked forward with her head held high, she kept her Occlumency shields strong and didn't make eye contact with Dumbledore but she didn't miss the fact that he leaned forward awaiting for her to be sorted in Gryffindor, the pure-blood witches and wizards gaped when they saw her Ladyship rings, she obviously did not want Dumbledore knowing.

Katrina sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, " _what have we here, the heir of the founders has returned, I have been waiting for you'_ the Sorting Hat said in her mind.

" _Don't place me in Slytherin, the one who murdered my parents was from that house, don't place me in Gryffindor either because Dumbledore seems to favour that house'_ Katrina said

" _As you wish young heir_ RAVENCLAW" the Hat declared

The Ravenclaws erupted in cheers as Katrina moved to their table and sat with Hermione, Padma and Neville.

"Ronald Weasley" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Blaise Zabini" "SLYTHERIN"

The Sorting finished, Dumbledore did his annual speech, and the feast began, something that all the students had waited for, as Katrina helped herself to hash browns, a note landed in front of her, she read it;

 _Congratulations Katrina, look after yourself in Ravenclaw, use your knowledge to help others, whether they're in Ravenclaw or not, beware, Ron is pissed that you're not in Gryffindor, From Fred, George and Percy_.

Katrina quickly told her friends, "don't woworry Katrina, we take care of our own, but I think we should promote inter-house unity as long as they're not after your fame" Penelope said, ' _house unity with Slytherin would be almost impossible_ ' Katrina and her friends thought at the same time.


End file.
